Love is the new Sexy
by Prosecutor LilIA
Summary: [Johnlock] Sherlock demande l'aide d'Irène Adler pour une enquête des plus difficile... comprendre le cœur de John. La journée dans le petit appartement du 221 Baker Street est remplit de tensions... Sherlock (TV) est une série écrite et réalisée par Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat, d'après les romans de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle Couverture : dessin MAGNIFIQUE par le/la talentueux/tal


**Love is the new Sexy**

* * *

Irène Adler était une femme séduisante. Malgré les quelques années qu'elle avait consacré à fuir le groupe terroriste Pakistan, malgré le froid, la faim, l'impression d'être plus fragile que jamais, elle n'avait jamais perdu de sa beauté, et de son ambition. Petit à petit, mois après mois, elle avait su se rebâtir, et retrouver de l'influence dans ce monde, ce monde d'ombre où toutes conspirations éclataient un beau jour à la surface.  
Parfois, elle était fatiguée de cette vie. La Femme se souvenait souvent avec mélancolie de son dernier jeu, les boucles brunes d'un homme, et son regard captivant, brillant d'une intelligence particulière. Elle lui envoyait parfois des messages, comme pour essayer de rétablir un lien, voulant revoir de ses propres yeux cet esprit séduisant et sans limites. Elle ne l'aimait pas : non, ce n'était pas pour cela qu'elle voulait le rencontrer à nouveau. Elle ressentait juste une certaine ressemblance entre eux, quelque chose qui les reliait et la ramenait vers lui.  
Elle lui envoyait parfois des messages; certes, mais il ne répondait jamais. Et cela lui convenait.

Pourtant, un jour elle reçut un texto de lui.  
C'était un beau matin d'automne alors que le soleil venait de se lever et qu'Irène allait s'endormir dans les bras de son amante, sa cliente du soir. Alors que les draps étaient humides et que la transpiration collait à sa peau, elle ne voulait pas se lever, s'extirper de ce lit moite pour rencontrer l'eau glaciale de la douche d'à côté. Pendant qu'elle laissait le sommeil l'atteindre, abandonnant l'idée avant même qu'elle ne pense à la mettre en pratique, elle entendit son téléphone vibrait sur la table de chevet en bois à sa droite. La jeune femme grogna alors qu'elle tendait la main, entendant la voix étouffée de sa compagne lui demandait qui s'était. Elle l'ignora directement en voyant l'auteur du message.

**Bonjour. SH**

Un sourire se dessina sur ses fines lèvres et prise d'une soudaine énergie, elle sortit de la pièce pour atteindre le balcon.

_**Hello. Bien dormi ?**_

**Cela peut aller. Et vous ? Je n'ai pas réveillé votre cliente j'espère ? SH**

_** Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle. Je ne pensais pas que vous alliez un jour me répo-**_

Elle se mordit la lippe inférieure, effaçant le début de message qu'elle avait rédigé. Cela semblait trop pressé, trop insistant, trop curieux. La jolie brune voulait se montrer détachée, séductrice et retomber dans le jeu. Elle voulait recommencer une nouvelle partie.  
Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à comment tourner sa phrase pour arriver à ses fins, une autre vibration parcourut sa peau, et elle lut avidement le nouveau SMS.

** Voudriez-vous que l'on se revoie autour d'un dîner ?**

Irène resta figée devant le dernier mot, ses sourcils levés par l'étonnement. Elle le relit une nouvelle fois en n'y croyant pas ses yeux, mais les lignes devant elle ne changeaient pas. Ce n'était pas normal, ou, en tout cas, cela ne ressemblait pas à l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré. Cela ne ressemblait pas au célèbre Holmes d'accepter une proposition qu'elle lui avait faite si longtemps auparavant qu'il avait refusé net car son esprit et son cœur étaient ailleurs.

** _Un accrochage avec le docteur Watson ?_**

**Je crois que vos conseils sur les relations sociales m'aideraient dans une… affaire complexe. SH**

** S'il vous plaît. SH**

Hésitant entre rire ou le plaindre, la Dominatrice éteignit son téléphone d'un geste, et avec un soupir commença à rassembler ses affaires. Après tout, elle lui devait bien cela. Elle avait aidé John Watson à comprendre ses sentiments, il était maintenant le tour de Sherlock Holmes de comprendre qu'il y avait des choses qui ne peuvent se comprendre avec logique ou rationalité. C'était un jeu plus intéressant que ce qu'elle pensait, finalement.

— —

_Haaa_

John ferma les paupières quelques secondes, essayant de garder son calme, alors qu'il posait ses mains doucement sur les oreilles de Rosamund

— Sherlock… Ton… portable. Irène Adler.  
— Ho. Le détective consultant attrapa son téléphone avec agilité, et le consulta sans porter une attention particulière à son ami. Merci John.  
— Et si tu pouvais… comment dire. Changer de sonnerie.

Alors qu'il refermait le clapet de son appareil, le brun croisa enfin le regard du médecin, et avec un profond étonnement, mélangé avec une pointe d'ennui, il répondit nonchalamment :

— Ça ne t'a pas dérangé durant deux ans, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais cela maintenant.  
— Rosie Sherlock, Rosie !  
— Quoi Rosie ?

— Une enfant n'a pas à entendre ces… bruits dans son environnement de vie ! C'est indécent !

Sherlock allait argumenter, mais le regard noir que lui lança John l'abstint de tous commentaires. Il n'avait plus peur de ces yeux meurtriers et de cette menace à peine voilée qu'il voyait trop souvent dans la journée pour craindre encore, mais il savait John particulièrement têtu quand il lui en voulait pour quelque chose. Et puis – et cela, Sherlock ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix – il avait peut-être raison pour une fois.

Pour la bonne cause, il eut quand même le toupet de lever les yeux au ciel, avant de faire une grimace à Rosie qui ria en lui tendant les mains. Watson regardait la scène avec un mince sourire, le cœur un peu serré. Il était heureux que son colocataire se soit repris en main aussi vite après le Dernier Problème et qu'il s'entendait bien avec sa fille. Mais parfois, alors que le bruit si caractéristique d'un message se faisait attendre, cela lui rappelait avec nostalgie qu'Irène avait réussi tout de même à laisser une empreinte sur l'esprit de son meilleur ami. Et malgré le temps qui était passé, sentir encore ce sentiment de jalousie qui dormait en lui était désagréable. Si avant la situation pouvait laisser à supposer qu'il avait une chance avec l'homme qui partageait sa vie platoniquement, la donne avait changé depuis longtemps. Pourtant bizarrement, et avec un regret pour cette pointe d'égoïsme, il voulait que Sherlock ne donne pas suite à la relation qu'il entretenait avec la Femme, parce qu'à l'idée même du détective en pleins ébats avec la séduisante jeune femme… il ne savait que trop la peine que cela lui causait.

— Que dit-elle ? demanda-t-il malgré lui, et quand le brun le scruta il esquiva ses yeux azurs. Vingt-et-un messages Sherlock. Je me demandais juste de quoi vous parliez.

— Elle comptait passer nous voir. Je pense qu'elle arrivera dans l'après-midi, pour rester quelques jours ici. Et de toute façon, j'ai besoin d'elle pour une affaire.  
— Besoin d'elle ? En quoi ? ne put s'empêcher de répliquer John avec incompréhension. On est en train de poursuivre en ce moment un boucher qui tue des personnes âgées dans la rue. Je ne vois pas en quoi Adler pourrait nous aider à le traquer, à moins d'essayer de lui faire du charme et même toi saurait que c'est une mauvaise idée.

— Une autre affaire John.

— Nous n'en avons pas d'autres.

— Tu n'en as juste pas connaissance.

— Ha, parce que maintenant tu résous des meurtres sans moi ?! s'exclama l'ancien militaire, et il grimaça en entendant la pointe de déception qu'il essayait de dissimuler dans sa voix.

Sherlock pour toute réponse, soupira une nouvelle fois, et le sentiment de trahison qui s'infiltrait sournoisement dans ses veines se fit encore plus sentir. Il avait l'impression d'être _remplacé_, et c'était stupide, mais le fait que son colocataire est choisi l'aide de quelqu'un d'autre, Irène en plus, et qu'il l'écarte de ces aventures dont John avait désespérément besoin ces temps-ci lui semblait insupportable.  
Le bouclé du deviner ses pensées comme à son habitude, Watson le voyait à ces yeux glacials l'inspectant avec minutie, car il sentit la main du brun se posait sur son épaule – celle non blessée – avec sympathie avant de partir vers la cuisine préparer deux tasses de thé. John n'était pas vraiment satisfait de cette réponse, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait rien d'autre pour l'instant.

Peiné, il amena Rosie dans ses bras, et observa son ami d'un air vague. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils habitaient ensemble (pas assez dans un sens), mais il était toujours attiré par la grâce qu'usait Sherlock dans ses gestes quotidiens, ses longs doigts qui avec précision dosaient la dose parfaite, selon ses dires, d'eau dans les récipients, ou ses mèches sombres qui tombaient négligemment sur son front. Vivre avec lui était une surprise perpétuelle, des histoires passionnantes et un confortable sentiment domestique quotidien. Il ne savait pas, en toute honnêteté à quoi il en serait amené si le brun n'aurait pas été là pour le ramener vers le haut. C'était cette aide mutuelle, cette complicité qui avait éloigné Sherlock de la drogue, et qui avait éloigné John d'un malaise constant avec le quotidien.

— Tiens. dit son ami avant de lui passer une tasse brûlante que le militaire accepta d'un geste de la tête. J'ai oublié de te demander, cela ne te dérange pas ? Je veux dire, que La Femme loge ici.

— Est-ce que tu allais vraiment prendre mon avis en question de toute façon ? Et ne réponds pas, c'était une question rhétorique. rajouta-t-il quand il vit Sherlock ouvrir la bouche. Ce n'est pas vraiment gênant, je ne sais juste pas où elle pourra dormir.  
— Dans ma chambre évidemment.

John failli s'étouffer, et avala le liquide dans sa bouche avec quelques difficultés. Après quelques secondes de lutte à essayer d'assimiler la phrase que venait de prononcer le détective consultant, il risqua de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

— Et toi ?  
— Dans _ta_ chambre évidemment John. Pourrais-tu éviter de recommencer à dire des banalités ?

— Ma ch… Sherlock, il y a déjà Rosie qui est installé à côté de mon lit et la moitié de tes affaires, et tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser rentrer ?!

— Et ? J'enlève ce qui m'appartient, tu regagnes environ 46 % de l'espace de ta chambre. Si j'y loge, tu n'en reprends que 9 %, ce qui est plus que gagnant !

— Ce n'est pas, le problème Sherlock ! » souffla John et il amena sa main à sa nuque avec embarras. Certes, ils partageaient énormément de choses, mais même le blond avait une limite. Surtout quand cette limite concernait un colocataire un peu trop excentrique et qu'il aimait beaucoup trop. « Je ne veux pas scinder mon matelas pour toi, c'est tout ! En plus tu bouges, et de surcroît tu te lèves en plein milieu de la nuit. Tu réveilleras Rosamund et il faudra une heure pour la calmer après ça.

— Je promets de ne rien faire de cela, et de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix : c'est soit moi, soit Adler – et on sait tous les deux que tu me choisiras au final.

Le médecin demeura interdit devant cette habituelle confiance du brun, mais il n'empêcha pas un sourire amusé de se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il fit semblant de réfléchir un instant, tournant la tasse de thé entre ses mains tandis que Rosie essayait de l'attraper, et finit par commençait doucement :

— Tu sais je n'ai pas eu de rendez-vous avec une femme depuis longtemps, et Irène Adler est magnifique, et le rêve de beaucoup d'hommes. Entre elle et un détective qui préfère aller à la morgue battre des cadavres avec une cravache plutôt que rester avec son meilleur ami, je pense que ma décision est plutôt facile à prendre…

Sherlock avec un air quelque peu choqué sur le visage, allait répliquer mais John ne sut jamais quels étaient ses arguments, car Mme Hudson entra dans le salon en trottinant. À la vue de leur logeuse, le bouclé s'éloigna de Watson comme par habitude, et lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait ici, avec un éclat dans les yeux qui faisait résonner le mot _crime_ dans le cerveau de son meilleur ami.

— Un homicide ? Un suicide ? Une noyade ? Un assassinat ? Ho non, encore mieux, un tueur en série ? Débita-t-il avec enthousiasme alors que John reposait Rosie au sol pour pouvoir se lever.  
— Voyons Sherlock ! le sermonna Madame Hudson avec pourtant une expression presque maternelle. Je ne viens pas vous voir pour que vous couriez encore partout dans les rues à la recherche d'un autre fou. Il y a une charmante dame sur le palier qui demande si elle peut entrer. Elle était déjà passée ici vous savez… il y a maintenant quelques années cependant.

— Ho. » Sherlock se redressa un peu trop vite au goût de l'ancien militaire qui plissa les yeux tout en l'observant. _Analyse John, analyse…_ « Vous pouvez lui dire de monter.

— D'accord mais je ne suis pas votre gouvernante ! répondit la vieille femme tout en sachant très bien que les deux hommes ne l'écoutaient déjà plus.

Alors qu'ils entendaient les pas pressés de leur logeuse descendre les escaliers, le médecin contemplait son ami en silence. Il essayait de lire en lui comme il le faisait, de décrypter les émotions qui traversaient en ce moment le détective consultant. De l'amour ? De l'intérêt ? Ho, il était sûr de la deuxième option, et moins malheureusement de la première. Ce qu'il prenait d'abord pour une connexion intellectuelle entre les deux, avait soudainement viré vers quelque chose dont il n'était pas sûr après qu'il avait su que Sherlock avait sauvé Irène d'une mort certaine, et qu'il lui parlait toujours. Lui répondait même. Cette petite douleur dans sa poitrine lui serra le cœur légèrement.  
Pris dans un élan inconscient, il commença à se diriger vers la porte alors qu'une idée germait dans son esprit, et il jeta un coup d'œil au brun. _Il vaut mieux le laisser seul avec Irène… non ? Ils auront sûrement des choses à se dire sans que ma présence soit vraiment requise… _

— Sherlock, je vais aller promener Rosie dehors. Je reviendrais dans une petite heure environ.

— Maintenant ? demanda son ami, et John crut presque voir du soulagement dans son regard. Très bien. Mais ne rentres pas trop tard. Le temps se couvre.

Watson hocha la tête rapidement, et prenant la poussette pliable dans un bras et Rosie dans l'autre alors qu'elle jouait avec ses mèches blondes, il descendit pour voir sur le palier… la Femme. Inchangé malgré les années. Ses cheveux corbeaux étaient comme à son habitude ramenés en un chignon sophistiqué, et son rouge à lèvres d'un rouge rubis était toujours aussi parfait. Comparé au docteur Watson et ses cheveux maintenant presque gris, ses pulls tronqués par des chemises, et son visage marqué par la tristesse de plusieurs années d'horreur, il se sentit misérable. Il serra un peu plus contre lui sa fille contre sa poitrine, et inclina la tête en signe de salutation.

— Adler.

— Cher John Watson. dit elle dans un murmure charmant alors qu'un fin sourire se dessinait sur ses lippes. Je vois que vous vous portez bien… maintenant. Sherlock m'a dit que vous avait traversé une période difficile. » Elle jeta un regard surpris au bébé que portait le blond avant de demander avec un certain trouble : « Cet enfant… à qui appartient-il ?

— À moi. Rosamund Mary Watson.

— Ho, je ne savais pas… » Elle sembla réfléchir quelques instants, ses yeux verts émeraudes dans le vague avant de se reposer sur le jeune père. « Félicitations.

— Merci. Sur ce… Vous m'excusez, je dois…

— Oui je comprends. Au revoir.

_Elle… comprend ? Comment peut-elle comprendre quelque chose que j'ai du mal moi-même __à saisir__ ?_ se dit John avec ironie alors qu'il sortait de l'appartement et qu'il sentait l'ambiance humide autour de lui. Au loin, l'orage grondait, comme une pluie sinistre noyait petit à petit le cœur de l'ancien militaire alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans les rues de Londres.

— —

La Dominatrice le scrutait dans le miroir, laissant cette barrière transparente entre leurs iris. Elle ne voulait pas rencontrait ses yeux, car c'était comme cela que Sherlock Holmes faisait pour connaître vos faiblesses, pour exploiter vos failles. Elle le savait, et elle comptait bien jouer cette partie avec ses propres règles. Elle resta donc face à la glace, le laissant derrière elle, sa silhouette démarquée dans la pièce par sa pâleur, et ses vêtements sombres.

— Alors… commença-t-elle doucement en observant le détective consultant avec méticulosité, John Watson partage maintenant sa vie avec une femme… Comment le vivez-vous ?

— Il partageait. Et cela ne me posait aucun problème.

— Nous savons tous les deux que vous mentez… cette nuit, quand vous êtes venu me rejoindre alors que la drogue avait toute emprise sur vous…

— …

— Regrettez-vous cette soirée à mes côtés ?

— Pourquoi avez vous acceptez ? l'interrompit Sherlock sans faire attention à ce qu'Irène disait, comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'un long songe. Cette fois-là. Avant. Maintenant. Chaque fois que je vous ai appelé, vous êtes venue alors que vous n'ignorez pas que je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de vous, mais juste de… quelqu'un. Quelqu'un pour me faire oublier.

— Parce que nous sommes pareils, monsieur Holmes. Notre esprit, notre façon de penser… » Elle tourna dans la pièce sans quitter le visage fin du brun un seul instant. Dans le reflet du miroir, elle pouvait voir l'homme suivre ses mouvements des pupilles sans pour autant bouger d'un centimètre. « Parce qu'à défaut d'avoir déjà ressenti cela, je peux réaliser des choses que vous ne pouvez pas. Je peux d'ailleurs deviner que ce qui vous tracasse et John Watson, comme je peux aussi en déduire que le sujet était, est, et sera encore lui, chaque fois que vous penserez à moi, car c'est ainsi que vous êtes. Vous vous dites sans cœur, vous vous cachez devant des autoportraits, et vous essayez de vous faire croire, à vous-même, que vous ne pouvait aimer.

— C'était le cas, jusqu'à ce que j'ai failli me tuer pour protéger les personnes qui comptaient pour moi. chuchota Sherlock et il baissa la tête, son expression assombrit par quelques blessures qu'ils étaient difficiles à soigner.

Irène ne dit mot à cette réponse. Elle se doutait qu'un jour, Sherlock Holmes allait souffrir à la réalisation qu'il était aussi humain que les autres. Mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il irait aussi loin, pas comme cela. Elle aussi avait falsifié sa mort pour protéger ses intérêts, mais elle n'avait personne qui allait la regretter vraiment. Personne qui vivait avec vous depuis tellement de temps, et qui pleurait sur votre tombe chaque jour de votre absence.

Si elle avait remarqué comme le temps avait transformé le docteur, elle ne remarquait que maintenant ce qu'il avait produit chez le détective. Il semblait moins enfantin, le regard moins vif, la peau moins lisse. Dans ses pupilles, on voyait maintenant une expression vague et imprenable, une réminiscence de la cocaïne et de l'hôpital et du chagrin. Sherlock lui avait dit une fois qu'il avait dû quitter son appartement, John et sa vie d'avant pendant deux ans sans pour autant donner plus de détails, et Irène n'avait pu qu'imaginer les dégâts sur la relation entre les deux colocataires. Mais face à la réalité devant ses yeux, cela avait encore plus d'impact, c'était encore plus violent.

— Où vous arrêterez-vous pour lui ! s'exclama-t-elle en perdant un moment son habituelle douceur. Votre vie vaut-elle si peu, comparé à votre ami ? Que voulez-vous de moi maintenant, alors que vous n'avez vous-même plus d'espoirs ?

— Ce n'est pas pour que vous posiez des questions en tout cas. Je veux juste savoir comment vous avez réussi ce qu'il me manque. Comment avez-vous montré au monde votre sexualité sans facettes, comment faites-vous pour qu'elles vous aiment.

— Je sais ce que les femmes adorent. Et vous, vous connaissez John Watson comme n'importe qui d'autre. Parce que vous ressentez un attachement plus profond encore que tout ce que vous avez ressenti. » Elle ria légèrement avec un léger mouvement de la tête, avant de hausser un sourcil. « Cher Holmes, vous voulez voir ce que ma venue va provoquer sur lui. Sur vous. Mes conseils vous seront inutiles, vous le savait. Vous ne voulez même pas dîner avec moi.

Elle finit cette phrase en s'humectant les lèvres d'un air séducteur, parce qu'elle aimait jouer, même si cela été vain. Sherlock regarda la bouche rosée de la Femme durant son action, mais il détourna rapidement les yeux.

— Que dois-je faire ?

— Utilisez-moi une dernière fois, Monsieur Holmes, et vous saurez. Utilisez-moi, et nous verrons ce que John Watson ressentira pour vous.

— Mais à quel prix ?

— Cela, dit-elle, et son expression s'adoucit avec une pointe de sympathie. C'est à vous de le voir.

— Comme le risque d'un dernier jeu ? répliqua le brun avec de l'amertume dans sa voix qui la faisait trembler  
— L'amour, Sherlock Holmes, n'est pas un jeu. C'est ce qui est sexy.

— —

John savait, avec une certitude exacte, presque médicinale, que ce qu'il allait voir en ouvrant la porte de son (leur) appartement n'allait pas du tout lui plaire. Parfois il aimerait ne pas avoir raison, mais c'est en voyant Irène et Sherlock face à face, en train de se parlaient doucement qu'il maudit ses déductions souvent justes. Ce qui le fit tilter, avec un claquement de sa langue contre le palais sans discrétion, c'était leurs doigts liés et_ Adler dans son fauteuil_. Son cerveau qui était toujours aussi sournois quand il était question de sentiments, lui souffla doucement qu'il aurait pu être à la place de la Dominatrice, avant. Si Moriarty n'avait pas forcé Sherlock à se jeter du haut d'un toit, et que John avait maintenant trop d'amertumes pour espérer revenir en arrière. Il détourna ses iris sombres quand il vit que son meilleur ami avait remarqué sa présence, et John sembla sur le coup absorbé par sa fille qui s'amusait comme à son habitude avec les boutons de sa chemise – sa préféré, choisit spécialement par Sherlock pour son anniversaire, et est-ce qu'il était masochiste de se souvenir de cela maintenant ?

— Alors cette balade ? demanda le brun sans pour autant retirer sa main de celle de la jeune femme qui lui lançait un regard un brin provocateur. Tu as l'air frustré John.

— Ho, laisses-moi tranquille. siffla l'ancien militaire avec plus de fermeté que ce qu'il voulait. Tant pis, Sherlock l'avait cherché. Je peux ressortir si vous voulez.

— Nous avions fini docteur Watson. Je vous rends Monsieur Holmes.

_Fini quoi ?_ se demanda le blond avec un frisson. Irène avec un sourire en coin, se releva finalement et se dirigea vers la chambre du brun, d'une démarche élégante que John envia quelques secondes, avant de se tourner vers Sherlock qui observait aussi la Femme sortir de la pièce. Il fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, se dirigeant uniquement vers son fauteuil en silence et reprenant la place qui lui était due. Aux côtés de son _meilleur ami._

— Vous avez discuté ?

— Entre autres. Répondit Sherlock en évitant ses yeux, et Watson remarqua ses fines mains agrippées fermement les accoudoirs, ses jointures légèrement blanchis. Je voulais te dire quelque chose, John. Enfin, je voulais te demander conseil sur quelque chose.

— Je ne sais pas vers quel sujet tu veux aller avec cette question, très étonnante de ta part à vrai dire. commença prudemment le médecin. Mais tu sais que je suis toujours là pour t'aider.

_Mais si ça te concerne toi et Adler, je ne sais pas si je pourrais encore aimer._ Il ne fut pas surpris par cette pensée, et ça le refroidit sur-le-champ. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il arrêter de se voiler la face, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que c'était plus facile à vivre. Surtout dans ces moments-là, que leurs corps étaient proches, mais leur amitié effritée.

Il avait dit à Sherlock de tenter sa chance avec elle, il lui avait dit qu'elle est là pour lui, en vie et qu'elle l'aime. Il avait insisté jusqu'à ce que le bouclé perde son sang-froid, et alors qu'il prononçait ses mots, John Watson changeait dans sa tête le 'elle' en 'je', l'action d'un meilleur ami inquiet pour son ami à un prétendant qui se taisait depuis trop d'années. Parfois il profitait d'être son colocataire pour toucher accidentellement son épaule, frôlait ses phalanges, lui sourire presque tendrement. Il profitait de l'amour inconditionné du détective, s'en délectait comme d'un alcool, en avait besoin comme d'une drogue, et à chaque fin de journée, à chaque fin d'enquêtes, il se demandait si, un jour, il pourrait juste l'oublier. Un jour où il pourrait dire que William Sherlock Scott Holmes était son ami, et qu'il n'avait pas l'impression de le trahir par l'amour trop grand qu'il portait pour cet homme, un amour à l'Agape qui n'arrivait pas à être Philia.

— J'ai toujours dit que les… sentiments romantiques sont le grain de sable...

— dans les rouages, etc., etc. Je le sais Sherlock. _C'est pour cela que je me tais depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés_. Où veux-tu en venir exactement ? C'est pour l'affaire dont tu ne voulais pas me parler ? Adler n'a pas pu t'aider ? » Il y avait un certain ressentiment en lui.

— Dans un certain sens, elle m'a aidé. Mais je voulais ton avis. Il y a des choses que je ne comprends pas, des émotions que je ne comprends pas. Je ne sais pas comment les différencier, les étudier…  
— Sherlock. le coupa le blond avec une certaine exaspération dans son ton. Je n'ai moi-même jamais étais doué avec cela. Tu le sais mieux que quelconque. » Le brun lui lança une expression indéchiffrable en réponse, et John repensa un instant aux bras du détective contre lui, le serrant comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. « Et les sentiments… ne s'étudient pas. Ils arrivent, comme ça, sans que tu ne t'en aperçoive. Ils s'insinuent et s'imposent à toi et tu ne peux rien faire. Il n'y a pas d'expériences, pas d'analyses, pas même d'études que tu puisses créer.

— Alors comment voir s'ils sont… comment les définir ? Comment les personnes différencient l'amour à l'amitié ? L'attirance à la passion ?

Les mots résonnèrent avec force, trop de force dans le petit appartement du 221B Baker Street, et John avait peur de la suite, de comment la discussion allait tourner.

— J'ai toujours était attiré par Irène. murmura Sherlock, et John ferma les yeux. Comme elle l'a toujours été pour moi. Mais je ne l'ai jamais désiré, jamais voulu la toucher, jamais voulu la posséder. Je n'ai jamais été jaloux des femmes avec qui elle avait affaire, je l'ai revu…

— Quand ? Demanda le médecin avec son ton neutre, avec son cœur qui lui faisait encore mal. Comme cette femme était chanceuse, d'avoir pris peut-être la place qu'il avait au côté de son ami avant.

— Le jour de ton mariage. J'étais drogué.

— Tu en as pris durant MON mariage ?!

— Non, après. Je suis encore désolé de l'avoir quitté plus tôt.

— Pourquoi Sherlock ?! Si tu avais sombré encore, tu aurais pu m'en parler ! Je me fiche que c'était le jour peut-être le plus important de ma vie, ou de laisser en plan tous ces gens dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom, merde. Pourquoi tu ne m'as encore rien dit ?! Est-ce que je suis assez peu digne de confiance, pour que tu préfères te tourner vers la Femme plutôt que moi ? » Il était furieux, il sentait ses battements résonnaient dans tout son corps, son sang se figeait. Il sentait une colère qu'il contenait depuis peut-être trop longtemps, qui n'avait jamais pu exploser complètement. Des émotions enfermées et qui n'attendaient qu'à sortir._ Mon Dieu,_ s'il avait su que Sherlock avait encore pris… « Parfois, tu donnes l'impression de demander l'aide à tout le monde, sauf à ton meilleur ami – moi entre parenthèses, si tu avais oublié. Quand tu as falsifié ta propre mort…  
— John. Et ça sonnait comme un avertissement et ce dernier_ détesta _ça.

— Molly était au courant ! Tes parents, Mycroft même que tu dis détester, tous les SDF de Londres le savaient, bientôt même tous les conducteurs de taxi…

— C'était pour te protéger John. Je te l'ai déjà dit, et répété, et tu sais au fond de toi que c'est la vérité. Alors bon sang, arrête de ramener le sujet sur le tapis !

— Je continuerais jusqu'à ce que tu me donnes une vraie réponse Sherlock !

— Une réponse à quoi ?

C'était la même lourdeur que quand il avait demandé à Sherlock d'enfin répondre à Irène Adler. C'était la même voix cassée que quand le détective lui avait craché qu'il ne le ferait pas, et que l'amour était une faiblesse. La même fureur qui lui rappelait qu'ils en revenaient toujours au même point._ Choisis-la, et __pars avec elle là-bas__. Choisis-moi, sans le dire à haute voix._

— Je ne sais pas ! Cria John Watson et son mensonge en dit plus encore.

Surprise, Rosie qui les regardait se mit à pleurer quand son père éleva la voix. Sherlock ne dit rien. Il le décryptait de ses yeux bleus, sombres, claires, _il le mettait à nu,_ se mordait la lèvre, l'évitait, le cherchait, et le blond était terrifié. Il prit sa fille et la serra contre sa poitrine, contre la douleur qui s'ouvrait et il ferma ses paupières lentement, se laissant prendre par les ténèbres alors qu'il attendait sa sentence. Sherlock allait le savoir. Il devinera, comme pour Molly. Il le détruira, comme pour Molly. L'ancien militaire peut-être lui dira aussi « dis-le comme si tu le pensais », et il se satisferait de la fausseté de son colocataire, à défaut d'avoir ce qu'il désirait. Il n'avait pas besoin de mots : les mots faisaient mal. Ils ne fonctionnaient pas comme cela. John voulait un signe, qui lui dirait enfin s'il pourrait respirer, ou se noyer. Car il l'aimait, oh, d'un amour tellement fort qu'il était douloureux.  
Moriarty s'était trompé, ce n'était pas le cœur de Sherlock qui brûlait : c'était le sien.

Le temps semblait s'écouler lentement, trop lentement. John ressentait chaque seconde, chaque battement du brun, chaque respiration étouffée de Rosie qui se calmait petit à petit, il comptait chaque pensée qui le traversait, et chaque scénario qui tournaient, tournaient, tournaient…

— Les femmes ne sont pas ma tasse de thé.

John ouvrit les yeux, essoufflé.

— Je suis attiré, mais je n'éprouve rien pour elle. De plus, elle aime la gente féminine. Elle te l'a dit un jour John. Alors que tu lui hurlais dessus… Je n'avais pas… compris…

John respira le même air que Sherlock, son visage soudainement plus proche de lui, de sa peau, de sa bouche, et c'_était juste, trop._

— Je te l'ai répété tant de fois et après Mary, alors… » Le détective consultant semblait à bout de souffle, et il laissa un fin sourire parcourir son visage, avec une expression caressante qui semblait là depuis toujours, et en même temps, semblait éclairer sa personne d'une nouvelle lumière. Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, avant de souffler un mot qui ramena John à la surface. « … Veux-tu bien dîner avec moi ? Laisse ta jalousie de côté, laissons mon sois disant mariage à mon travail… Est-ce que tu voudrais accepter ?

Sherlock Holmes avait deviné. Il avait vu ces émotions enveloppaient son meilleur ami, il avait cligné des yeux, et avait aperçu ce pour quoi il avait toujours été aveugle. John lui avait ouvert les paupières et s'était montré vulnérable. _Je ne sais pas… combien de temps avons-nous perdu__s__ ?_

— Et ton… enquête ? le questionna finalement John comme s'il avait du mal à parler.

— Ho. Irène Adler me la résolut.

— Dînons ensemble, alors.

Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, proches l'un de l'autre, dans un moment trop fragile pour être interrompu. Le monde n'existait plus, dans cette bulle grandissante dans le 221B Baker Street.

La Femme, la tête à moitié dissimulée par l'embrasure de la porte, ne dit rien. Elle recula doucement, laissant les deux hommes seuls. Peut-être il était temps de partir. L'amour était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas encore rencontré, mais quand les voyait, elle trouvait cela…

_Sexy._

\- 10 -


End file.
